


The Doctor and the Bartender

by veemarie



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Clyde Logan is a Good Boyfriend, Clyde Logan is a Sweetheart, F/M, Mentions of religion, Not a Crossover, Olivia loves a big boy, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Clyde, Soft Clyde Logan, Southern Gentleman Clyde Logan, Subtle Racism, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, kinda like Hart of Dixie but not, speaking spanglish, speaking spanish, subtle stereotyping, that latina fire that burns bright when angry, will add more later possible anal, yes i get mad like that and so will my character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23154091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veemarie/pseuds/veemarie
Summary: I don't know how to make the pi
Relationships: Clyde Logan/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	The Doctor and the Bartender

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to make the pi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure what I'm going to do with this story. We shall see.

Not much happens in a small town but sometimes, just sometimes, the tides turn and the unexpected occurs.

* * *

  
A small town doctor was just what she needed to be. A chance to really get to know her patients and have a connection. Dr. Olivia Ramirez laid a map of the US in front of herself last month when she finished her internship in internal medicine, she closed her eyes, and put her finger down. When she opened them her finger was on a small town in Boone County, West Virginia.  
  
Born to immigrant parents, Olivia was the first in her family to go to college and more so the first in her family to become a doctor. The achievements and accomplishments were her pride and joy and she couldn't thank her parents enough for the sacrifices they made. When Olivia got in touch with her adviser she pushed for her residency to be where she had put her finger. It would be at a small practice for the town, the doctor was in his 50’s and he had inherited the practice from his father. Dr. Frederick Foster was a nice man and had interviewed her over Skype which was a comfort that he wasn't so old school. Of course, he told her that his youngest had helped him set it up. Dr. Foster had offered her the job right away even helping her find a little cottage that she could rent while she was there.  
  
That's how she found herself in this predominantly Caucasian town.

To say that she was nervous was an understatement. She had driven over a thousand miles and when she pulled up to the cottage she had rented for the year she would be there she immediately fell in love with it. Dr. Foster had assured her that the cottage was well maintained and when she opened the door she was pleasantly grateful for how clean and clean smelling it was. The porch had what appeared to be a newly painted porch swing. Olivia could already see herself sitting on it while drinking a beer and reading on a beautiful night.

Her bed had arrived ahead of her by a moving company and she got to work setting it up. Finishing it up she leaned back against the grey tufted headboard with a sigh. What an impulsive decision she had made to move but it was a great one. Although, it was a bit scary, seeing as she had never been further than half an hour from home; choosing to do both pre-med and medical school at Stanford. 

Pushing herself out of her bed she walked out of her bedroom and grabbed a beer out of her fridge hoping that it was freezing cold. She had bought a 6 pack of modelo especial when she stopped in Texas to rest to christen her move to her new home. It was perfectly chilled and she popped it open taking a swig of it. It was a beautiful night so she went out to her porch and sat in the swing rocking back and forth and watching the fireflies start to whizz around. This was going to be a lot different than what she was used to. A new beginning. What it would bring her, she would take head on.

Her week at the office was much what she expected. Slow. People were kind to her in that Southern way that she wasn't actually expecting. Dr. Foster set her up with routine patients there for simple things and he promised her that once she got to know the townspeople more of them would come to her.

“This is really a great opportunity for me Dr. Foster. I’m just happy to help people.” Olivia said with a smile as she slipped off her lab coat.

“You are gonna fit right in here. Don’t you worry about that. Why don’t you hit the Duct Tape for a celebratory drink? Just tell them Doc Foster sent you. Put it on my tab. Have a great evening, see you Monday.” Dr. Foster said as Olivia lifted a surprised brow.

“It’s Thursday…” Olivia began as Dr. Foster let out a soft chuckle.

“We work Monday through Thursday in this office. I go fishin’ on Fridays. Now that you’re here though, any emergency will go to you. That’s one reason I hired you.” Dr. Foster said as Olivia smiled widely.

“I won’t let you down! Thank you!” Olivia said as she opened her car door.

“Go have that drink! Say hi to Clyde for me.” Dr. Foster said as he got in his car and pulled away with a wave.

Olivia typed in Duct Tape bar into her GPS and drove towards there. Why not try the local place? Maybe she could meet some people? She had friends back home in the bay area but she would be in West Virginia for a while.

Pulling into a parking spot in front of the bar Olivia checked her makeup and her hair. She looked decent enough, her usual down to earth self. Her hunter boots made a soft thud as she walked, they were her favorite brown pair. As she made her way up the stairs, an older gentleman was seated on a chair with a mechanic jumpsuit on. The name Earl was stitched on his name tag. 

“Hello miss.” he said in a southern drawl with a tip of his head.

“Hello.” Olivia said with a kind smile.

Music was playing from a jukebox as Olivia made her way to the bar and sat down at a stool. Pulling her phone out she tapped through her text messages when a napkin was slid in front of her and a rich and deep southern voice spoke.

“Haven’t seen you ‘round these parts.” he said as Olivia looked up from her phone then up and up into hazel colored eyes that shone with kindness and something else that Olivia couldn't quite make out. 

Olivia swallowed. 

The left corner of his full lips was turned up in a small smile, his hair was just above his shoulders in a soft wave, his chest broad, his face was speckled with moles, and his nose which was a bit large seemed to fit perfectly with his face and was proportionate to the rest of him. He was… 

“No, I’m, ummm, new to town. I’m Olivia.” she said with a soft smile as she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

“So you plannin’ on staying for awhile?” 

“Yeah. I'm working with or rather for, Dr. Foster.” Olivia said a bit flustered internally cringing at how lame she sounded.

“You're the one workin with Doc Foster. Everyone was wonderin’ who you might be. What can I get you?” he asked as Olivia cleared her throat.

“Just a beer. Modelo Especial if you have it. If not, a Tecate is fine.” 

“Not one of them fancy drink girls huh?” he said with a small smile causing his eyes to crinkle on the sides a bit.

“No, not really. I'm a beer kinda girl. Shots depending on the occasion.” Olivia laughed.

The man went to grab her a beer from one of the beer fridges under the bar. Olivia couldn't help checking out his ass. It was really nice and Olivia blushed a bit.

“You ok there? You look a little heated.” he asked as Olivia let out a small laugh.

“Long day is all… Mr? Bartender?” Olivia asked trying to flirt but it was not something she was good at.

“Sorry about that ma'am. I'm Clyde.” 

“Oh you're Clyde? Doctor Foster told me to tell you, hello.” Olivia said, taking a drink of the beer.

“Yeah Doc Foster is a good man.” Clyde said with a nod.

“Yeah he is.” Olivia nodded and bit her lip nervously.

“Clyde can I get another?!” someone shouted from the other side of the bar.

“If you need anythin’ else just holler.” Clyde said with a small nod before walking away.

Olivia hadn't even noticed until that moment that he had a prosthetic arm. From where it was positioned she could tell that he must've been a transradial amputation. Her younger brother…

“No matter how hard you stare it ain't gonna change back into a real arm.” a man's voice said from her left. Olivia hadn't even noticed anyone had sat down next to her.

“Oh my God. No I wasn't staring because of that. It's just my younger brother, he has…” Olivia began but was interrupted by the man.

“That there's my little brother. I take exception to people starin’. That's two tours in Iraq right there.” the man said with an annoyed look on his face.

“My younger brother did two tours too. I know a government issued prosthetic when I see one. An arm just like your brother's and a leg just like my brother's. I would never gawk at someone.” Olivia said as the man's face softened.

“Jimmy. This here is the new doctor workin’ with Doc Foster. Olivia this is my older brother Jimmy.” Clyde said as he gave Jimmy a beer.

“We've just met. How much?” Olivia said with a clipped tone and she saw the downcast look that suddenly shadowed Clyde's face.

“On the house.” Clyde said.

“Keep the change.” Olivia said putting down a 20 and hurried out of there.

Getting in her car she drove home as quickly as was legal limit. She slammed her car door when she got home and stomped up the stairs of her porch, even slamming her screen door and front door shut behind her.

“What a fucking asshole.” Olivia said as she walked to her fridge and pulled out food to make herself some dinner. 

The look on Clyde's face flashed in front of Olivia's eyes making her sigh deeply. “Clyde probably thought I was staring at his arm. His stupid brother will probably tell him that. Ugh!” Olivia yelled annoyed, “Alexa! Play Olivia's Mix Number 12.”

“ _Playing Olivia's Mix Number 12_.” the Alexa voice said as the music played through her house.

Finished making her dinner Olivia popped a beer open and sat on her couch kicking off her shoes. She turned off the music and turned on her TV to watch anything to take her mind off of what had happened at the bar. It was barely 8pm so that meant it was 6pm in California. Grabbing her iPad she put the TV on mute and called her younger brother.

“ _Hermana!_ ” he greeted as his face popped up on the screen.

“Hey loser. _Cómo estás_?” Olivia said with a soft smile.

“ _Liv what's wrong?_ ” 

He could always tell when something was wrong with her.

“Nothing Alberto I'm fine.” Olivia said as she rolled her eyes.

“ _First of all you never call me Alberto. Secondly I'm gonna put mom on the phone if you don't tell me._ ” 

“Albie! Anything but mom! So after work…” Olivia told Albie what had happened and listened to his older sister patiently.

“ _He didn't know your history with this kinda stuff. You know how protective Julian, Jimena, Enrique,_ _you,_ _and Cesar get over me. I lost a hand and a leg over there. Why are you trippin off this dude's brother anyways? Was the bartender hot or something? Dude! You're blushing!_ ” Albie laughed.

“Shut up! Aren't you supposed to go out with Gaby?!” Olivia said.

“ _Oh shit yeah! She's gonna be pissed. Before I go though. I'm gonna ask her next week. It's our two year anniversary.”_ Albie said with a lovesick look on his face. 

“Oh my god! Hermanito! She's gonna say yes! I'm so happy for you! All five of you married y yo? Nada. I love Gaby. She's amazing to put up with you.” Olivia said, wiping a tear from her eyes.

“ _You'll find someone. When we call you, act surprised like I didn't tell you por favor?_ ” 

“I will act surprised. Have fun! Love you!”

“ _Love you too. Talk to you later._ ” Albie said before ending the call.

“My little brother is 26 and he's getting married. I'm about to be 29 and have had sex with one person. What the fuck is wrong with me?” Olivia asked the air before flopping down on her couch. She needed to shower and go to bed. Regardless of having a great work day it had been a shitty day.

Except Clyde... he had been a welcomed surprise. A blush formed across her cheeks and she bit her lip with a smile. Yeah, he was a welcomed surprise for sure.

* * *


End file.
